Feeling
by NanDeMoNai
Summary: With such impassive eyes, you look at me as if you have no care in the world. Can't you feel any more, Sasuke? I'll have to bring you back! [Yaoi, SasuNaru, Oneshot]


**A/N: Aw, it's a sad story again! Yeah, well, I'm feeling pretty depressed since hearing the news that Naruto might get together with Hinata… I didn't know that I loathed this paring so badly, but now I'm making Sasuke and Naruto suffer for it! If you cry, my apologies, yeah? (Please, please, please, Kishimoto! Don't make Naruto get with Hinata! Even though I know Sasuke isn't going to be with Naruto, I can hope, yeah?)**

The air was thick with the rusty smell of blood, the sharp pangs of metal against metal, and thick dust clouds as many feet danced and jumped across the ground. Gasps of pain and hisses of surprise mingled in with the already confused situation.

Shurikens flew and embedded themselves into a variety of walls and other objects. Kunais sparked and fell from cut up hands. Lips were curled in feral snarls and amused smiles.

"Naruto! Don't let Sasuke get away!" Sakura shrieked while taking a step back and blocking a hit from Kabuto. One of Yamato's wooden clones dashed over to the girl and fended Kabuto off.

"You don't have the luxury of looking away right now, boy," Orochimaru hissed and charged at Sai again.

"Go!" he yelled while running a few steps back away from Orochimaru. His brush hesitated above his scroll as his eyes once again glanced over to the blonde.

Naruto growled loudly before nodding and running after the retreating Uchiha. His kunai was held in a death grip as he jumped off several protruding rocks. "You're not getting away, teme!"

The sounds of the fight behind him faded off but his mind was too preoccupied with another thought to be worried about his comrades and sensei. He saw a glimpse of black eyes as Sasuke carelessly glanced back and continued his escape.

"Dang it!" the blonde yelled frustrated and increased his pace. As he rounded a rough corner of the place, he was surprised to find Sasuke, standing in the middle of what seemed to be a circular arena, waiting for him.

His hand was on his hip and his chin was tilted up slightly to give the "I'm better than you" look. Sasuke's lips were slightly parted in a thin smile as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto skidded to a stop and glared at him vehemently. His knuckles were white from holding the kunai so tightly, but his senses were so overwhelmed with thoughts and promises that he could not even feel it anymore. His vision narrowed down only to that one boy, who was mocking him right then and there.

His tongue flickered out momentarily as he licked his dry, dusty lips. Angry, blue eyes watched as Sasuke pulled out his katana deliberately slowly. His chin jerked up quickly, beckoning Naruto to come.

An infuriated cry flew from the blonde's lips as he charged at the boy, his kunai held high now. Their weapons met for a second before they jumped back again.

"_It's a promise of a liftetime!"_

Naruto went again, his sense clouded once more with memories. For several minutes they fought until Naruto back away again, still angry, but slightly tired. _He's _toying_ with me!_ He realized when he saw that Sasuke wasn't even holding his katana so that the edge was facing him. He was using the flat side of the blade the entire time.

All he was doing was making fun of Naruto, silently boasting his new strength. Amusement flickered through Sasuke's eyes as he saw Naruto's expression change. His rage was bubbling dangerously, to the point where Kyuubi's chakra almost came out.

Naruto threw three shurikens at the Uchiha, but became even more frustrated when Sasuke simply stepped aside to dodge them.

"… _You've become my best friend…" _

The second time a shuriken flew at him, Sasuke didn't even try to dodge it. He let his katana get tossed aside from the momentum of the shuriken. His right arm was stretched out and his hand was held open. The Uchiha turned his head so that he was looking at the right as well. His eyes traveled painstakingly slowly to his left until they met Naruto's once again.

"Don't make fun of me, teme!" Naruto roared, finally losing his temper and tackling the boy down. He felt that Sasuke didn't even attempt to block the attack but simply fell down.

They were in the same position they were in two and a half years ago. And they wore the same expressions. Impassive black eyes bore into enraged blue ones. Naruto's kunai was raised high and his left hand was around Sasuke's neck. His teeth gleaned in the light as he snarled at Sasuke.

Naruto yelled hoarsely as he brought the sharp metal down. His hand was still holding onto the kunai even after impact. His fingers finally loosened and dropped to the floor. The kunai was deeply embedded in the ground only a few centimeters away from Sasuke's face. He didn't even flinch.

"I can't…" he said softly, all energy drained from him. The feeling of anger left him and with it was replaced with the feeling of longing and hurt. "I can't…"

The blonde looked down at Sasuke's blank expression and his left hand slid down his bare chest. "You're not even scared…" he said lowly as he felt Sasuke's even, steady heartbeat.

A tear fell on his hand as it slowly turned into a fist and opened again. Naruto lifted his right hand off the ground and held Sasuke's cheek. "Say something Sasuke… Have you lost all your emotions?" his voice wavered dangerously as he leaned down.

The Uchiha's eyes stayed open and empty even as he kissed Naruto back. He could feel tears wet his face as the blonde's eyes clenched closer together, his shoulders shaking. He could hear Naruto's shuddering breath as he pulled away. He could see the pained expression on the blonde's face… But he didn't react to it at all.

"Dang it… Dang it!" Naruto yelled, sitting back up. He drew his sleeve over his eyes but it didn't do any good. All it did was smear the tears and new ones would replace the previous ones at a steady pace. He was biting his quivering lip as he looked down at the boy. "I can't bring you back…" he whispered, uselessness seeping into his voice.

Sasuke sat up slowly, propping himself up with his left hand. His other hand took Naruto's chin as he kissed him again deeply, still staring at the blonde with emotion deprived eyes.

He felt the desperation of the kiss. The magnitude of Naruto's want. The silent plea. The unsaid words. The unheard cries. He felt them all, but still he did not respond to them.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, still not breaking their kiss. When he did, Naruto crumpled in his arms, curling up on the ground in a fetal position. He was crying so hard. So hard…

"I worked so hard, Sasuke… But I'm still not strong enough to bring you back…" he whimpered, his voice breaking as he choked on restrained sobs. He closed his eyes tightly in order not to see the face that was so close to his own. Sasuke's breath ghosted over his cheeks but he turned away from it, burying his head into the dirt.

"I have to bring you back…" Naruto said again, his voice stronger now. He turned his head so that he was looking straight at Sasuke. "Next time we meet… I'll bring you back…"

Finally, since their fight began Sasuke said something. "I know you will, Naruto…" his voice was flat, as if he was only a machine talking, comforting, but not _feeling_. He stared back at determined eyes. Those blue eyes that held all the hopes and dreams of so many people. He wasn't going to give up. No matter how many times it would take, he would bring him back.

Slowly, those clear eyes turned clouded as Sasuke placed a genjutsu on him. He stood up and picked up his long forgotten katana. As he sheathed it and began to walk away slowly he could hear something.

The low hissing sound of his name. Just a single slurred syllable full of _feeling. _Of love and hate. Of light and hope. Of dark and helplessness. Of longing, of promises, of memories. Of _feeling…_

"Sasuke…"


End file.
